Camp Woneka
by Lima177
Summary: Kurt is finally coming to terms with the loss of his mom and adjusting to life with his dad when Burt suggests Kurt go to a summer camp for teens dealing with loss. Here Kurt finds something he never knew he was looking for. Klaine.


"Dad, I'll be fine... I'm seventeen and it's only a week... I can drive, Dad, I have my own car... It's only an hour... It's business I understand... Yes, I have the directions... Yes, I'm sure... You suggested this. Why are you freaking out now?... It's been five years dad...I know, but it's gotten better... Yes I have everything... Thursday at two... Ok... Ya... Bye." Kurt hit the end button on his phone and threw it in the front seat of his car. I walked around to the trunk looked and looked inside going over him mental checklist. _Ahhh_! He slammed the trunk shut and rushed back into the house.

On the counter where he had left them were the directions, stuffing them into his pocket, he ran back out the door. After locking it he walked to his car and got in the drivers side. For the next hour all he could focus on was the music blaring out of the car speakers and trying not to get lost.

An hour and a half and several wrong turns later, Kurt pulled into a gravel road. He followed it for a while, the trees getting increasingly thick and all signs of civilization slowly slipping away. Finally he could see it. The wood buildings and horrendous green roofs scattered all around the clearing. He was directed into the nearest open parking space by a peppy girl in a florescent orange vest.

He got out of the car slowly. Standing outside leaning his arms on the tops of the open door, Kurt looked around. Seven larger buildings, which seemed to be designed to look like log cabins, formed a half circle around a fire pit and flag pole. From this paths jutted off in all directions leading into the woods. _So sterotypical. I though better of you Camp Woneka._ Kurt closed his door and went to the trunk to retrieve his belongings. throwing his back ack over his shoulder and grabbing his duffle bag he followed the flow of people to what seem to be the central meeting area around the flag pole.

He was greeted by the same peppy brunette who had been directing traffic earlier.

"Hi! I'm Shelly!" She said a bit too enthusiastically and thrust out her hand that wasn't already occupied by a clip board.

"Kurt," He said reaching out and shaking her hand.

"Welcome to Camp Woneka, Kurt! Now can I get a last name?" She asked, looking down at her clip board.

"Hummel," he replied.

"Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel," she mumbled searching her list. "Ahh! Here we are. Kurt Hummel, seventeen. You're in our oldest group so that means you are right over there with Nick," She said pointing with her pen across the gravel yard to a guy with a short buzz cut. "Thanks," he said picking his bag back up and walking to where she indicated.

Nick greeted him with a little less pep and also asked for his name.

"Kurt Hummel," he said

"Well, Kurt, with you here we're all set," He then turned to the group of teenage boys nearest him and said loudly, "Ok guys. Welcome! First things first, cabin assignments. So everyone come make a circle over here," He gestured with his hand to an empty spot close them.

Everyone slowly made their way over and soon they had a shape that was round enough to be considered a circle of sorts.

"I assume none of us know eachother so it doesn't really matter who you get put with. We're all strangers for now. We have a game of sorts that will help us choose our room mates. This is how it goes. everyone will close their eyes, one person, with their eyes open, stands in the middle of the circle. That person tells one fact about themselves. If anyone in the circle thinks this person, based on one random fact, would make a good roommate you raise your hand. If multiple people raise their hands the person in the middle picks who they want. Any questions? Good. Now close your eyes."

One by people spouted off boring fact after boring facts about themselves. Favorite color, sport they play, they have a dog or cat, blah blah blah. Of course Kurt never raised his hand on any of these people.

Then, finally, someone stepped to the middle of the circle and said loudly "I'm gay." Silence. Kurt couldn't even hear anyone breathing. The boy in the middle gave small chuckle.

"Come on... Don't any of you boys want to room with this fine young man?" The pleading was obvious in Nick's voice.

Slowly Kurt raised his hand. "Thank you, Kurt," Nick said.

You could hear people letting out their breath as the boy walked over to Kurt. He stood close so their upper arms touched. As the next person rattled off an unimportant detail of their life the boy leaned over to Kurt and whispered, "Sorry, this may suck for you. That was just my way of avoiding a potentially incredibly awkward situation later." Kurt said nothing. The boy's voice was soft and warm. It gave Kurt some comfort and hope that this wouldn't turn out terribly.

"Now everyone has their cabin mate. You can open your eyes," Nick announced. Kurt opened his eyes and turned to look at his cabin mate. He was dark complected with perfectly smooth skin. His toned muscles pulled at the thin fabric of his T-shirt. His head was covered with a short mop of dark curls. What Kurt was drawn most to were his eyes. Like melted carmel they were a soft brown, but the depth there struck Kurt. He noticed the boy was also examining who he would be living with for the next week.

Kurt extended his hand toward the boy, "Hi, I'm Kurt. Hummel. Kurt Hummel." The boy reached over and shook his hand. His skin was soft like Kurt had thought it would be and his voice sounded even more beautiful when not in a whisper.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," He said and flashed Kurt a perfectly white smile.


End file.
